


Writer's Block

by Aishuu



Series: 31 Ways to Leave Your Lover [28]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Humor, Inappropriate Behavior, Other, Short, Stream of Consciousness, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Nakuru wants is to write Touya the perfect love letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

I threw myself across my bed, legs hanging off as I shifted around, trying to get comfortable. I had a stack of homework to do, but there was something more important I needed to take care of first. I glared at the red-frame stationary, trying to think of what to write.  
  
 _Touya-kun, I just wanted you to know that I think you're absolutely perfect, and I'd love to go out with you – and I promise I won't eat enough to feed a third-world country, unlike_ someone _I could name..._  
  
Too sappy – and it's never a good idea to insult a guy's best friend, even if he _was_ a gluttonous, shifty-eyed faux moon guardian.  
  
 _Dear Touya: I think you're absolutely gorgeous and I would love to help you with some biology homework-_  
  
Too forward. Plus I'd sent him a letter like that yesterday, and the result hadn't been what I was looking for.  
  
 _Touya, you are the absolutely yummiest thing I've ever seen-_  
  
Not a good idea to remind him about the whole me-wanting-his-magic angle.  
  
 _My darling Touya, I love you and want to have your babies, never mind that we're both male. I'm sure Eriol could help us work it out._  
  
Um, no.  
  
 _Kinomoto: You, me, rooftop during lunch. I'll bring the lube._  
  
Too honest. I don't think Touya's the kind to go for home base on a first date.  
  
Why the hell is writing a love letter so freaking _hard?_


End file.
